polysitonfandomcom-20200215-history
Heavy Weapon Babies
Heavy Weapon Babies (in Baby tongue sometimes called Blasty Babies) are amongst the commoner branch of the Infantid armies. However, they are exclusive to richer Infantid tribes, such as the Evil Baby Corporation and the Asia Eaters. History Generally speaking, heavy weapons were never looked upon well by the Infantids, as they were generally too heavy to be fired on the move, and carrying the weapon was also rather burdensome. Frankly, this is an first-world issue, as most Infantid tribes are too underdeveloped or poor to have heavy weapons. To those wealthy Infantid tribes that could afford to have these weapons, the initial military structure never included heavy weapons, as they were generally viewed as unnecessarily burdening. Only by experiencing the firepower offered by the heavy weapons firsthand, Evil Baby Corporation suffering huge casualties at the hands of the Eleutheroi, and the Asia Eaters suffering defeats at the hands of the Korean Kingdoms, did they realize the usefulness of heavy weapons. In both cases, the heavy weapons were gleaned from looting blueprints and preexisting weapons from the depots they were able to capture, the former taking it from Sentinel depots, while the latter took it from Korean depots. Description Lagikos Exegetes Our old invaders finally found a way to use heavy weapons. It is a shame that they have the capacity to do so, for this will inevitably mean the deaths of more of our brave battle brothers. Their equipment are not uniform: these crews may man various guns, ranging from the humble grenade mortar to a poor man's cannon dubbed the lobber to the anti-tank Zap guns. Posterity Mentis The Infantids learned the lesson about the importance of heavy firepower, for they have chosen to field crews trained to use heavy guns. They aren't the best made guns to be sure, but even the humble grenade mortar will prove deadly if you're caught off guard, and the Zap gun is a vast improvement over their pathetic attempts at anti-tank warfare in our previous war. Infantid Smartsmith Sure, the bad guys may have the boomiest and the biggest of guns, but now we too have big boomy guns to call our own. We have trained some of our babies to shoot these big guns: the cheapest of these are hollow sticks which can throw bombs which are bigger farther than any of our hurler can throw, which is really cool. We also have lobber guns which blow things up good, and our Zap guns can blow up their big shiny cars. So you should try them out, boss! Imperial Grammateus If rumors from the natives and their allies are correct, these heavy weapons team are a makeshift attempt at patching up their downright abysmal firepower. They will make the infantids a serious threat if you just brush them off as if they are nothing. Always find a way to take them out first, for these crews are the ones that will deal the hard blows in an infantid warband. Libertarian Adviser I suppose shitty cannons are better than nothing, and frankly after taking a look at their disgrace of a handgun, I'm pretty sure whatever these crews are manning will hurt a hell lot more than anything those with the handgun can give out. I have to say, if they made better guns, they wouldn't have to make these kind of makeshift things and give those filthy statists something to laugh at. Game Data Cyan Sphere of Doom: First Galactic War and Imperium Novum Heavy Weapon Babies were originally planned to appear in the planned expansion pack for the said game, but the expansion was scrapped given the problems with the original game. Cyan Sphere of Doom: Commoners' Legion Heavy Weapon Babies are upcoming units to the upcoming game Commoners' Legion. They are Tier 2 units of the Infantid forces. Heavy Weapon Baby Squad can be made up of a heavy weapon gunner and a group of shooter babies to protect the heavy gunner. The heavy gun may be a lobber, a shielded cannon that can deal a great damage to light vehicles and grouped infantry, a zap gun that is effective against heavy vehicles, a light machine gun, and a grenade mortar. Grenade Mortar is the cheapest of the weapons, although its low price is matched by its poor accuracy and firepower. Nonetheless, Grenade mortar remains one of the most readily available support weapons. Category:Babies